


The Heart of Life

by sharetheskamlove



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, Nico gets a smartphone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharetheskamlove/pseuds/sharetheskamlove
Summary: “Nico no!”“Marti yes!”“Nico no!”“Marti ye...”, Nico couldn´t even finish the sentence as Martino was already bursting in again. “Nico no! I´m not going to play a model for you or whatever you have in your mind.”, Marti said, sounding offended and trying to unwrap himself from Nico´s embracement.





	The Heart of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Well... Hello at first!  
> I haven´t written any fanfiction for years so this is the first one after a very very long time. Additionally, I´ve never writtena nything related to Skam and neither in english before as it isn´t my mother tongue. So yeah... I hope it didn´t turn out that bad? I´d love to hear yourr opinion.  
> Have fun reading it :)

“Martiii!”, Nico yelled at the top of his lungs so his boyfriend would hear him in the kitchen as he was sitting on his bed. Yes, Martino insisted that he´s the one responsible for the cooking in their relationship. Every time Nico tries to get even near the kitchen Marti is literally shooing him away. Okay, he has to be honest, he can´t blame him for it, thinking back at his attempt to cook carbonara the first time Marti came over. _One day, one day I´m going to make up for it. Cooking Marti an actual carbonara following an actual recipe. For Marti. His boyfriend. His wonderful, wonderful boyfriend._ , Nico thinks and smiles to himself. He still can´t believe what he´s done to deserve him.

“Maaarti!”, he screams again, coming back to his actual purpose. “Hey. What´s up? Everything okay?”, Marti suddenly asked as he entered Niccolò´s room. Nico had to smile at his sight: His boyfriend standing in the middle of his room, a cooking spoon in his hand and oh, a bit of cream at the corner of his mouth. Even if he would have tried to, Nico couldn´t resist: He had to smile, went over to Marti and kissed the cream away. It was a short peck to his lips at first. But as they connected their lips again and deepened the kiss, Marti had to smile into the kiss and put his arms around the smaller boy´s hips. Nico´s lips slowly wandered to Martino´s neck, gently kissing the spot right under his ear. A sigh escapes Marti´s mouth as he closed his eyes and threw his head back slightly. Nico hat to grin at his boyfriend´s motions and deepened the kisses at Marti´s neck, being wet and all tongue and teeth now. A quiet moan escaped Martino´s mouth and he threw back his head even more, giving the boy in front of him better access to his neck. He was elated by the feeling of Niccolò´s lips on his skin, couldn´t think of anything else than the beautiful boy in front of him, his jeans that is suspiciously getting tighter and the little sounds Nico makes while... “Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo, the pasta, Ni!”, Marti cursed as he stormed off, back to the kitchen. Nico didn´t even have time to realize what happened, his boyfriend was already gone.

\-----

“Do you like it?”, asked Martino as Nico shoved another forkful of pasta into his mouth. They were sitting next to each other on the couch in Nico´s living room, shoulders and knees touching. “Mhm.”, he answered. “Even though I have to admit nothing goes over carbonara with mushrooms and vegan sausage. Oh, and tabasco of course.” Niccolò couldn´t supress a smile and as he looked up, straight into Martino´s eyes, he saw that he is no different. “So, you´re really trying to tell me that this...” Martino said and grimaced, a little grin still playing at his lips, “...pasta? Can you even call it like that? But you can´t tell me it tasted good to you. Not even nearly, it tasted like...” “Feet?”, Nico interrupted him. “I wanted to go with crap but yeah, feet would definitely be fitting too.”, Martino said and grinned at his boyfriend. “Whatever restaurant it was you learned this in, it should get closed. Immediately.” Nico tried to look offended at his comment but couldn´t contain a smile. “Marti! You´re really trying to bash my cooking skills, aren´t you? I guess I don´t know if we´re able to continue our relationship under these circumstances.”, Nico said, a wide grin on his face. “You believe you´d be able to say such things? I´m the one with the boyfriend who can´t cook for good or insists that carbonara without eggs but mushrooms and vegan sausage instead is a good combination.”, Martino countered, mirroring the grin on his boyfriend´s face. “Oh, but you love me nevertheless, Marti. You do.”, Nico said while the smile on his face became even wider, which kind of seemed impossible. “Love you? Are you sure about that? I love proper food and I´d say you´re not able to do this so I guess loving you could be kinda difficult.” “Asshole!”, Nico screamed, accompanied by a laughter, while he leaned into Martino´s space and kissed his cheek, jawbone, corner of the mouth, his lips. Marti kissed him back immediately and his hands wandered to Nico´s neck, the other boy slung his arms around Marti´s waist. Lips moving against lips, smiling into kisses, hands touching each other.

The sound of an incoming message on Martino´s phone interrupted their make out session and Marti broke from Nico´s embracement, groaning. Niccolò leaned against Marti´s shoulder, his fingers playing with the red curls at the back of the other boy´s neck. “Who´s writing?” “Oh, just the boys asking if we want to do something with them this evening.”, Martino answered while he was already typing again. “What about inviting them to my place? A few beers, FIFA?” “Sounds good.”, Nico answered before pressing his lips to Marti´s again. He could never get enough of this. His lips moving against his own, the happiness, the bliss.

“But what I still wanted to ask, what did you want to tell me earlier? When you called me into your room? Before we got...”, Marti blushed a little. “Interrupted by much more important things?”, Nico suggested with a grin on his face. “Well, you know... I told you that my parents, well, bought me a smartphone, haven´t I? And that I was kinda confused and scared about it. You know how I´m sometimes like... like I get these outrageous ideas and everything and owning a smartphone would, I don´t know, wouldn´t be the best idea in these phases. But I thought a lot about it and I guess I... I kind of trust myself with it, you understand?” During Nico´s little insecure speech, Marti moved even closer to him and began caressing his boyfriend´s cheek. “But that sounds wonderful, Ni. And I love you for trusting yourself with it.”, Marti replied and smiled fondly. “But I can see it in your eyes: There´s something else, right?” Niccolò smiled, looking down at the floor. Marti knew him too well by now. “Well yeah, there is something else. And it´s kind of really embarrassing to ask and... and please don´t laugh but...”, he sighted. “Well, I tried. I really tried but I have no clue how the whole thing works? I can´t even set the phone up without getting despaired. I mean, why does this have to be so complicated? And while I was trying to adjust and confirm my google account the phone lost 19% of its batterie?!”, Nico said. “Well, your world war II phone which works three days on a single charge is an exception, smartphones from this century don´t work like this, Nico.”, Marti said grinning before he dropped a kiss to his cheek. “So yeah, as I´m still an owner of an “world war II phone”, as you called it so nicely, I´m not that technological gifted and invested... Would you help me to set everything up?”, Nico blurted out. Martino had to laugh. Like, literally laugh at the uncertainty of his boyfriend. “Really Ni? That was everything you were kind of worried about? For sure I´m going to help you. What a question! When do you want to...”, Marti wasn´t even able to finished his sentence as Nico was already again all over him, kissing him, his hands wandering up and down his body...

\-----

“And the last step is that you have to go to your email account and confirm the google account. When you´ve done that, everything should be ready for you to use.”, said Marti, smiling proud at his boyfriend who held his new smartphone in his hand. “Really everything? Writing messages, calling someone, making photos?”, he asked, raising his eyebrows. “Yes, everything, Ni, you don´t have to worry.” “Well then...”, Nico said while standing up from the bed where the two of them were laying the last hour, grabbing Marti´s hand and dragging him with him “...take your jacket and come with me, I wanna do something.”, Niccolò said, already on his way to the front door. “Where are we... What do you want to do?”, Marti asked but the only answer he got was a grin from the other boy and a raise of his shoulders. _Well, Nico can be lucky that I trust him. With my whole heart._ , he thought while Marti followed his boyfriend out of the flat.

\-----

“Nico no!”

“Marti yes!”

“Nico no!”

“Marti ye...”, Nico couldn´t even finish the sentence as Martino was already bursting in again. “Nico no! I´m not going to play a model for you or whatever you have in your mind.”, Marti said, sounding offended and trying to unwrap himself from Nico´s embracement. They were at this abandoned place Filo had shown Marti back in November and where they´d hung out with him and Elia a few times while Fili took pictures for university. “Marti! Marti wait”, Nico shouted, trying to hold Marti back. “Marti please! Listen: I have this smartphone now, with a totally modern camera from this century! And I´d really like to try it out” “Well then, take a picture of the houses, the graffiti or the trees.”, Marti sighted. “But why? When there´re more beautiful and precious things to photograph?”, Nico replied with a grin on his face as Marti´s cheeks started to get red. “Yes, I´m talking about you, Marti. My beautiful, beautiful boyfriend.”, Niccolò whispered while his fingers started to caress Martino´s, still slightly red, cheeks and his face. “Well then I can send you the pic the photographer at school took from me and we´re fine, okay?” “Really Marti?! The school photographer´s photo? Have you seen them? They´re terrible! I don´t know why our school even hires him! Well maybe they like their students looking like they wear tons of Makeup and have the skin colour of a tomatoe? Then I´d understand it. But please don´t ask me why this guy became a photographer or why he even tries to edit pictures when he apparently isn´t able to do this and should stop... Okay, sorry for my rant but yeah, no the school photo won´t work and count. Even though you still look cute looking like a tomatoe wearing too much mascara and lip gloss”, Nico ends his rant with a peck to Martino´s lips. “So, in conclusion, I need a current picture of you which I took myself.”, Nico decided while doing his typical head wiggle. “Well, if you wouldn´t mind, the graffiti at the wall over there looks really cool so let´s move there for the first pictures.” “But I do mind, Ni!” Nico tried to pout at his comment. “Amore mio”, he whispered which brought a slight smile to Marti´s lips. “Do it for me. Please.”, Nico tried again and gained a sight from his boyfriend. “Okay”, Martino agreed to his pleadings. “Under one condition: You´re not going to show the pics to anyone. Not. Anyone. Especially not the boys. Okay? I mean it!” Nico had to giggle at Marti´s words and slung his arms around his neck. “I promise. Elio.”, was the end of the discussion before Nico pressed his lips to Marti´s, slightly.

“Stop smiling! Don´t get me wrong, I love your smile. I really, really do. But remember: You´re a model right now! So please, try to look serious and sexy! I wanna take some gorgeous photos of my stunning boyfriend! So please, concentrate and let´s go!”, Nico said as he took another picture of Martino, laughing again. “Seriously, Ni? You don´t even want me to smile or laugh? I agreed to this whole photo thing and now I have to do this?”, Marti said, trying to look serious, pouting. “Marti, stop! Stay like this, don´t move, don´t change your face, that´s really good!”, Nico suddenly calls as he focuses the phone camera back on Martino. He takes a few shots and looks at them afterwards. “Damn Marti, these are good! Italia´s next male model? You´d be pretty good good in this job!” “Ni, stop this, you´re making a fool of yourself! Me as a topmodel? You´re kidding! I wasn´t even able to pause smiling and laughing while you took pictures of me!” “Well, I guess it has to do something with the guy behind the camera. He´s a really good-looking guy.” “Oh, but as you just mentioned it now, working with all those cute photographers and hot shooting partners...? Maybe modelling wouldn´t be such a bad option?”, Marti asked with a grin on his face. Nico gasped: “Don´t you dare! You said I was the only one for you. The man of your dreams!” “Well, but there´s plenty fish in the sea. So many attractions to discover. Who knows what or whom I´m going to find”, Marti countered, imitating Nico´s eyebrow raise. “Okay I´d wish you good luck in bed with whomever you´re going to find. Because only yesterday you said that, wait can you even say you properly said it? Gasped Moaned? Screamed? Decide for yourself, well you said that I´m the only one who can make you...” “Nico, please, stop it! Now!”, Marti called as his whole face turned red. “You´re the one for me, okay? The only one. And now, let´s continue making photos or anything. Hey, stop grinning! The wall back there looks nice”, Marti said, storming away. Nico was still standing where Marti had left him, grinning from eye to eye. _Oh, how much he loved this boy._

“I´d say that´s it!”, Nico said after what´s probably the1000th photo as he put the phone in his pocket. “Finally!”, Marti answered for what he gains an offended look of Nico. “Don´t be like that! I know you had fun! I can see it in your eyes, they are shining, Marti!” “Well okay, maybe it wasn´t that bad. But definitely don´t think that this is going to happen more often from now on!”, Martino said as he laughed and grabbed Niccolò´s hand. “You wanna head back?” “Hm, maybe still stay for a bit? Look at the sky, the sun is setting already and it would be nice to watch it. With you.”, Nico said and looked up at Martino. “I´d love that”, the other boy said while he leaned down to press a short kiss to Nico´s lips. They settled on the ground, wrapped in each other´s arms, Nico´s head resting on Marti´s shoulder. “You wanna listen to some music?”, Nico suddenly asked and as Marti said yes, he looked expectant in his eyes. “What´s up? Play something.”, Marti said, his head pointing to his boyfriend. “Give me your phone then.” “Hey, you have your own now, you don´t need mine anymore, you know?” “Well, but you didn´t tell me how to play CDs on it, so yours it is.”, Nico answered while he was already fishing Martino´s phone out of the pocket of his jeans. He put the shuffle mode on and “The Heart of Life” by John Mayer started to play.

“Really Marti? John Mayer? I didn´t knew you were a fanboy!”

“I´m not a fanboy!”

“Don´t be ashamed, Marti! There´s nothing bad about liking him and his music.”

“Stop this, I´m not a fanboy! I heard the song on the radio once and searched for it ´cause I liked it. But that´s it, no more John Mayer. It´s not my type of music!”

“Then what´s your kind of music, you no-John Mayer-fanboy?”

“You know that perfectly well. Stop being so cocky, Mr. I love celtic music!”

“Well well well, calm down Marti. John Mayer fan or not: I wanna dance with you.”

“You want... what?”

“Dance with you! Come on! You already let me take pictures of you, so you can cope with a little dance.”

“But I can´t dance, Ni!”

“Do you think I can?”, Nico replied with a laugh as he stood up and pulled Marti to his feet.

_Pain throws your heart to the ground_

Nico pulled Marti close to his chest and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, Marti placed his on Nico´s waist. The stared slowly to sway to the music, not really moving around. Their eyes looked up to the sky. “I have to say our choice of romantic places is really weird. Well, we almost kissed for the first time in front of trash cans, kissed each other the first time for real at an abandoned pool and now we´re here.” “Oh, just shut up, Marti! I know you love it.”

_Love turns the whole thing around_

As they looked in each other`s eyes it seems like the whole world disappeared around them. No one and nothing else, just them. Their eyes glued to each other´s as if there wouldn´t be anything more beautiful and precious on this planet.

_No, it won´t go all the way it should_

They were right, no one of them could properly dance but as the song went on, they started to turn around. Slowly. Carefully. Hands still on the other one´s body. Still looking each other in the eyes. Still feeling the unconditional love.

_But I know the heart of life is good_

“Ni?”

“Hm?”

“I love you. I Love you so much. I really do. Thank you so much for choosing me, for being here. You make my life the best. Thank you so much”

“Marti? I do love you too. I do. So much. Thank you for saving me, for being here, for seeing me. The real me, what I truly am. I love you so much.”

They rested their foreheads against each other´s, closing their eyes, interlacing their fingers, as they listened to each other´s heart beats as the song faded away...

\-----

Holding hands, they wandered back through the streets of Rome. Their feet went in the same rhythm, the same as their heart beats, dopey smiley´s on each of their faces. Niccolò suddenly stopped in the middle of the street. “Marti!” “Yeah? Everything okay?” “No! We forgot to take a picture of us together! We need to do that now”, Nico said as he was already approaching a curly haired girl which was standing at the other side of the street, friendly talking to her. Marti wasn´t able to realize what´s happening as Nico came back, the girl behind him, his smartphone in her hand. “Please, one last time. Smile for the pic, Marti!”, Niccolò said, as he was facing the camera, both of them smiling. As she took a last picture, Nico was standing on his tiptoes, pressing a soft kiss to Marti´s cheek which got him smiling even wider as before. They thanked the girl for their helped and as they´d wish each other a nice evening, they went their own way.

“She was nice, wasn´t she?”, Martino asked as their hands found each other again and they wandered to the bus stop.

“Nice? Huh? Do I need to get jealous?”

“No need to worry, Ni. You know, she´s not my type.”, Marti said with a grin.

“Really? I didn´t know? Then what´s your type?”

Marti stopped and was facing Nico now, cupping his face and looking him deeply in the eyes. “You.”, he said before he pressed his lips to Nico´s. These moments were rare. Displaying their affection and love to each other in public. In the streets of Rome. Certainly aware that some homophobic people could cross their path. But in this moment all of this doesn´t matter. It was only the two of them, their lips moving against each other. Being who they are. Happy in love. Happy.

As they reached the bus stop and sat down on one of the benches, they took out Nico´s phone to look at the pictures. “Damn Marti, we´re such a beautiful couple.”, Nico said grinning and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Can you send this to me?”, asked Marti as he pointed to the photo of Nico kissing his cheek. “Sure.” A few moments later Marti´s phone was ringing. “What are you doing?”, asked Nico suspiciously as Marti opened the Instagram app. “Oh I´m just posting this photo. I mean you already said it, we´re beautiful.”, he said grinning. As Marti had chosen the picture he added the perfect caption. Two words, nothing more, nothing less. But still so meaningful. He took a look at Nico and smiled aat him, fondly, before he posted the picture.

**_“No filter.”_ **

\-----

_Pain throws your heart to the ground_

_Love turns the whole thing around_

_No, it won´t all go the way it should_

_But I know the heart of life is good_

_I_ _know it´s good._

-The Heart of Life; John Mayer

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it? :)  
> \---  
> Talk to me on tumblr: @sharetheskamlove


End file.
